The First Distortion
by BravoC91
Summary: In this MASSIVE crossover, Lex Luthor accidentally summons Doctor Doom to his universe. A blast that makes multiple universe collide. Can each hero get back to their own world? Or will they be forever stuck? Includes; Doctor Who, Walking Dead, Star Wars, Star Trek, Leverage, Criminal Minds, Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter, Marvel, and DC. Rated M for Future Romance.
1. Into the Vortex

**For the record, this is a MASSIVE genre crossover. Everything that you read has been placed on a powerpoint. If there was a way to display powerpoints, trust me, you'd be able to see it. I might see if I can post a wix link here to show it to you. It's very extensive. I am going to list all the universes that will be seen in order that you will see them. Yes, some aren't supernatural, some are. You can PM me if you want to know more OR if you would like to help out. This first and last chapter aren't listed. The first chapter is when the distortion occurs. The last chapter will be in EVERY universe when the "geniuses" from each universe solve the distortion.**

 **Now, I've rated this story MATURE, because there will be some romance in SOME sections.**

 **Universe Order: Doctor Who, Leverage, Criminal Minds, Star Trek, Star Wars, Harry Potter, Walking Dead, Resident Evil, DC Comics, then Marvel.**

"Mister Luthor, will you be in need of my services tonight?" A man in a full suit and tie asked the balding man, dressed in a forest green suit, as well as a dark violet long sleeve shirt and a jet black tie. Lex was, without a doubt, the wealthiest man in the city of Metropolis, and we was not above letting people know it. Aside from the towering office building to the large mansion style home the privileged male like him owned, Lex was able to build and maintain and fully functioning science lab. Luthor was, by all meanings of the word, a genius. Financially, the genius had taken six different companies when he started and completely turned them around. He was also very technologically and mechanically competent when it came to computers and any technology that was being produced, mostly by his own companies.

Lex's main flaw, if you want to call it that, was the oversized ego of himself, but only because he was right. Lex wanted to rule the world, but only because he understood it was in such a poor state, he wanted to clean it up and be powerful. He wasn't above himself, per say, but Superman and his Justice League always seemed to get in his way.

"No, Kyle… I won't be needing you tonight. However, can you call Doctor Patel? See if he can meet me in the lab." Lex asked, his eyes not even looking up from his paperwork as he reached by the papers, pulling a glass of bourbon to his lips, taking a long drink, letting out a sigh. "And make sure that man has his glasses. Last week was a disaster with the kryptonite gloves." He told the servant. The male nodded and walked away slowly from the door, the heels of his boots clicking along the floor in a deep, wide toned clack. Lex stood up from his desk, finishing the glass of bourbon and then heading out of the office. His footsteps were light upon the ground as he grabbed his cell phone. He made a check for his texts and calls. Of course, being as powerful as the man already was, he had a few missed calls, more than likely from his father, but he was happy to ignore those.

Luthor made his way down a long hallway, turning into the large room at the end of the hallway. This room was his favorite of all the rooms in his large home; his lab. Lex couldn't help but smile as he looked around his large metallic room. Aside from the empty test tubes and beakers, there was a large computer screen that had nothing more than coding running along it. As he sat down at the large screened computer, he sat down and began to quickly type along the large keyboard that had no structure to it and was more on a projection keyboard. His fingers weren't hitting keys so much as just the image of keys on the table. His fingers moved with precision along the metal surface as an Indian male in a lab coat entered.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Luthor?" The male asked in his accent, looking at the bald millionaire.

"Yes, Dr. Patel. Is the UniMod available for testing? All I want to do just see if it's successful." He looked to the man and awaited a response.

Raja Patel shook his head and slowly looked down. "We ran a theoretical simulation and it seemed successful, but to actually test this… For you to even step through…"

"I am not looking for your permission. I'm asking if it's ready. That's a yes or no question, and if you can't give me one of those options, preferably a yes, I will be more than happy to dismiss you." His eyes stared into the man's before he stood up and turned the chair to face him. "Start it up, Doctor." He said, in a rather powerful and menacing tone. "Please." He told him. Although using a word commonly known for being a polite way, Raja knew that it wasn't being used to be polite, but demanding obedience.

"Yes sir." Dr. Patel sat down and spun to the computer. There was an area of the wall beside the computer that was squared off in the shape of a door. He typed as quickly as possible, sighing as he worried about the possibility of a failure, something Lex Luthor never rewarded, only punished. "Ready when you are sir." His finger hovered over the enter button and he breathed slowly, awaiting his boss' answer.

Lex began to smile and he moved to the silver wall, the black tape begin their door. He ran a hand along the duct tape and he cleared his throat, stepping back. He looked at Raja and nodded. "Do it."

Raja nodded and after slight hesitation, he pressed the area that was marked "ENTER" by the laser projection. He waited a few seconds as the computer began to process the request. The computing process unit began to whirr and make a sound similar to that of a whirlwind as it began to kick up its processing. Raja stepped back from the computer after standing from the swivel chair, his lips beginning to frown a bit as the area within the tape began to light up in a slightly wavy and white light.

Lex was excited about the possibility of this finally being a success. The light filled the taped off section and he began to breathe slowly as he began to step toward the object of his desire. "Dr. Raja." He called over the sound of the computer. "I will step in for only a few seconds and then step ba-." There was a flash. Only a small one. One that hadn't been projected. The computer began to whirl louder and then, when the flash faded, so did the computer's noise. The light filling the tape-framed area slowly faded and the expression on Lex's face began rugged and from his throat, the billionaire let out a low growl. "What happened, Dr. Patel?"

Raja was slightly shaken as he moved forward and began to type once again. "G-Give me just a-a-a second to find out." He began to type in a rapid fashion that was more out of fear than speed. He let out a slight chuckle which made Luthor turn his attention to the man.

"What's so funny, Raja?" he asked, moving to the table and the screen.

Raja shook his head and the smile immediately left his lips as he focused on the screen "Just a misplaced number in the trans-dimensional shifter of the Steele plane. I'm sorry. "

"Just fix it, and make it fast." With a few clicks, he was ready again and Lex moved back toward the space. "Go." Once again, Raja hit the button.

Unknown to the scientist and the billionaire, a man stood in the corner. The man was slightly swaying, having been dazed by the event that had just taken place. Hearing voices, he turned and watched for a moment to see what had happened. He looked around, unsure of where he'd managed to find himself now. Seeing something odd, this man moved slowly along the floor toward the two men. Before he could speak, there was a white, wavy light that appeared within an area of black tape. "What is that!?" The man spoke loudly, in a somewhat distorted and mechanical voice. Lex spun around as did Dr. Patel, their faces in utter shock from the male.

"Who are you?" Lex asked shocked, moving to grab a weapon from a table.

"Doctor Doom." He reached out a light shined from his hand, pushing the weapon off the table. "And you are?"

"Lex Luthor. You shouldn't be here."

"I know this, Mr. Luthor, but I will take this for my own."

"Over my dead body." He turned to Raja and nodded at him raising two fingers.

"That can be arranged." Doctor Doom spoke out loud, looking to the men. His hand began to glow and Lex moved quickly toward Raja Patel.

"Now, Raja!" he hollered out. Patel pressed a button on the desk and a laser pistol appeared out of a hatch. Lex grabbed it, but he had to move and dodge a blast from the Doctor of Doom. The magical blast of the evil metallic covered man smashed into the computer. There wasn't an explosion like if it would have been from a gun, but the computer began to crackle and whirl even louder. The sound of the whirlwind picked up and the light began to brighten. Lex turned to look at the Indian doctor and then back at Doctor Doom. His breathing picked up and he looked at the portal door as the light began to brighten. "No!" He yelled out, standing to move to the computer. However, there was a large and long flash, the light enveloping the room. Suddenly, there was no more Doctor Doom, no more Lex Luthor and no more lab. In that place, in that room, there was now nothing. Nothing but a wavy light filling the room itself.


	2. My Frightening Guardian Angels

**Welcome to the Doctor Who Universe. For those that don't know what Doctor Who is, the show is a British Science Fiction show about a time traveling alien who, when about to die, can regenerate with a different face.**

Oh that beautiful sound; the repetitive whooshing of the TARDIS. According to one blonde, the whooshing and wheezing of the TARDIS brought hope to anyone who hears it. To dear Clara Oswald, that was a very true statement. Every time she heard that noise, it made her feel better, like her world was about to be exciting beyond her wildest imagination. However, she really wanted Danny Pink, her semi-boyfriend and co-worker to come with them. Once again, she would try and get him to agree to it. However, she had to wait for him. To be fair, the Doctor that she knew now, the Twelfth incarnation wasn't exactly her favorite Doctor and she'd met at least four different versions of him.

On this particular day, Clara was laying on her couch reading a lingerie magazine, mostly bored out of her mind. The Oswald apartment wasn't very exciting in any regards, unless Danny was there. However, the small woman from Blackpool began to hear her favorite sound. The wheezing and whooshing of her favorite blue box. It appeared beside her couch in her living room and the door slowly opened. The Doctor, a man about six foot tall, peeked his head out of the slightly opened door and saw Clara on her couch. The male, who spoke with a Scottish accent while Clara spoke with an English tone, spoke out to her, a slight smile on his face. "Come away, Clara. We've been invited to a wedding." He spoke, a hand out for her. She tossed the magazine behind the couch and hopped up.

"Wedding? Let me get dressed." She said happily, but the Doctor shook his head.

"Come on, you can do that on the TARDIS." He said with a chuckle before grabbing her hand and pulling her in.

Within moments, the TARDIS was beginning to fly along the time vortex, their destination in the TARDIS' navigation system. The Doctor pointed to a corridor and smiled at Clara. "In there is a massive closet for you to put anything you want on. Design it yourself, I don't care." He said, chuckling as he turned back to the console. He then left the area at which they were standing, heading off into another corridor in order to get dressed himself.

The pair were gone from the console for a while, but while they were gone, there was a small flash of electricity and a man appeared beside the console, looking around for a bit. "Well, this isn't where I was going… I don't think I even know where I am, come to think of it." The male said, to no one. He looked around, his back to the corridor the Doctor had walked down. He shook his head as the Doctor saw him from behind. Beginning to smile, the Doctor walked up the steps slightly and slowly, speaking again.

"Jack Harkness. What and how did you get here?" The Scottish male asked. The male from the Boeshane Peninsula was, in his own way, a time traveler as well. He turned and, with his entire body turned, a small plasma pistol in his hand, pointed at the Doctor.

"Whoa, now. Who in the world are you and where am I?" He asked, in a confident but stressed American accent.

"Oi! Jack, you don't even remember me?"

"Can't say that I do, but I feel I'd remember a gray head like that." He said, pointing at the Doctor. Clara came around the corner and she gave a slight chuckle at the man standing before them.

"Um… Doctor? Who is that?" she asked out loud.

Jack gave a wide eyed look and then looked to Clara before his eyes shifted to the Doctor and then Clara again. "Wait, what?" he asked her, looking along the two for a bit more before beginning to chuckle. His slight chuckles turned into laughter as he rushed the older man and wrapped his arms around him, the Doctor beginning to laugh a bit awkwardly. "Let go. Ja-Jack, let go." He said, pushing the man off slightly. Jack was much too excited for his own good, so the male turned and looked at Clara, putting on his biggest smile. "Hello there. Name's Captain Jack Harkness."

"Clara Oswald."

"Nice to me-"

"Don't start, Captain." The Doctor said quickly. Jack immediately gave him a look.

"You don't even let me finish these sentences anymore, do you?" The former Time Agent asked the thousand or so year old Time Lord. There was a slight flash of light, different from Jack's arrival and when it faded, Commander Strax, an alien known as a Sontaran and Jenny, an English girl with a fiery attitude and a Cockney British accent were suddenly aboard the time traveler's space ship. Jack made a soft exclamation and then lifted his pistol at them again. "What and who are you?" he asked, holding up the pistol at the two.

Strax, although not sure what the situation was, immediately raised a large blaster at Jack. "Surrender, puny human, in the name of the Sontaran Empire, and your death will be quick and painful."

There was silence after the Sontaran spoke, but it was only because the quartet of individuals who hadn't spoken were trying to process exactly what the alien potato had said. It was Jenny who spoke next and she reached out and touched the blaster, pushing it down slowly to point at the ground. "Strax, maybe you should stop with the gun, eh?" She suggested, seeing the Doctor and Clara. "Who's this man?"

Captain Jack began to smile and winked. "Captain Jack Harkness."

The Doctor and Clara leaned over and whispered to him. "Married." Each said into his either ear.

Jack returned to whisper. "So?"

The Doctor whispered back to him and spoke quietly. "To a lizard woman."

Jack nodded and then looked at Jenny. "Just… Call me Jack."

Jenny looked to the Doctor. "How did we-?" she began before a semi-blinding light filled the TARDIS. When it subsided, there were now an additional five individuals in the TARDIS. Mainly, three other Doctors. Two of them, one with a bow tie and another with a regular tie, Clara recognized. The third, a taller man clad in a leather jacket and a very short haircut. The three men looked around and Clara spoke.

"Doctor?" she pointed at the area of the five new arrivals and the three other doctors. Each Doctor turned to look at the voice and then all at each other, the Twelfth Doctor immediately running up to the other three. Each grabbed their screwdriver and began to scan each other.

Two others, a dark colored woman, looked at Clara and then the other Doctors, utterly confused.

"Doctor?" she asked, looking at the final new arrival, another woman, this one with red hair. The two girls scanned each other with quick looks and then turned toward their respective Doctors.

"Doctor!" both called out simultaneously.

With all ten in utter confusion, there was, yet again, another bright flash, only this one was brighter than all the others. The only one left was the Eleventh Doctor and he was surrounded by all ten individuals he didn't recognize. Well, actually, only nine.

"Canton!?" the Doctor spouted out, pointing to a man. The man looked around and then at the Doctor before speaking out.

"I'm not Canton." He said in an English accent.

"Well, of course, you are! Only, you've got a bit of an accent going on for you, but that's okay!" The Doctor said, looking around.

"No. My name is Sterling. Jim Sterling."


	3. The Bigger Than Ever Job

**Welcome to Leverage Universe. To those who haven't seen the show, this is about a group of criminals who play Robin Hood with large companies for personal clients. That's pretty much the show in every aspect.**

 _"This is Channel 8 news with the latest in the Slim Break scandal. CEO Dalton Ransick has released a statement about the product and the reports on the trial deaths. None have gone to court, and none of the supposed victims have made claims or suits. However, thirty percent of the eighty test subjects have passed on. Leading this reporter to ask: Is the act of dieting, killing these people? With Channel 8 news, this is Cindy Burkas."_

Alec Hardison slowly entered the new "Leverage Corporation" office in order to make a few phone calls. As he passed the wall that held the image of 'Harland Leverage III' a man that was entirely made up simply for a cover story. They'd managed to set up the new office in Dallas, Texas since their 'enemies' typically knew where they were. However, the phone calls he was to make were the type that struck fear into his technically advanced mind. Mainly because of the fact that he had to make so many calls, bringing people in for this one job, and to be honest, some of his calls would have to make their own calls. A male walked into the room with a short haircut and Alec raised an eyebrow. "Your hair looks whack as a cut look."

"Your face looks whack." Was all the male said as he set a file on Alec's desk, "Listen, Vance is in. He agrees that it's going to be more than just what I can do, which is pretty presumptuous on his part." Eliot, the man who had been speaking, chuckled and looked back at the dark skinned male on the phone. "You get anything?"

"No, I haven't. I was just about to start making the calls."

"You think he'll come back?"

"I do." A female voice sounded from the back door. A very thin blond leaned on the door post, her arms folded across her chest. "He's incredibly vindictive and really smart. He'll come back for this."

"But, it's not like this is Blackpoole or anything." Alec told the blond, Parker.

"Blackpoole was a scumbag. Same with Dubenich and Latimer, but those are the probably the only ones he'd come back for and two of 'em are dead." Eliot coldly responded, looking straight at Parker before looking down at his phone. "Vance is on his way here."

"Wh-Whoa-What, here?" Hardison asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why now? We ain't even got nobody else for the team yet. Eliot, this is going to take at least three hitters, three grifters, two hackers, and a thief. Now, we got two hitters, a hacker, and a thief. That leaves, like… five people we still need." Hardison said to Spencer and Parker, looking back at them as he dialed the first number. Unfortunately, the tone he received let him know the number wasn't working anymore. Alec sighed and shook his head a couple times as he hung the phone up. He slid the file over to the side of the desk and shook his head. "Alright. Well, it looks like we gonna have to forget this one and go to the next."

There was this look of sadness and of defeat upon every single one of the team's faces. Eliot pulled out his phone and began to search for Vance's number. This was one of the biggest marks they would ever be going up against and because they couldn't reach him, they knew that there was no chance for them to succeed. Parker looked up to the front door of the new place and let out a very soft gasp. "No way…" the blond spoke out. Alec and Eliot looked to her and then looked at the door. A smile crept on Hardison's face as he began let out a small chuckle. Eliot, however, had no reaction as his eyes darted left and right, looking at sight before him.

Standing at the door, more in front of it was a man, Nathan Ford, their old mastermind with their cons. Behind Nathan was a rather large group of people, seven people to be exact, stacked like a pyramid. Behind Nate, on his left side was Sophie Devereaux, an amazing grifter who had been a part of the original Leverage team. Behind her was Tara Cole, another grifter that Sophie had asked to help the crew whenever she'd left, about four years prior. Behind the beautiful Tara Cole, was Nate's ex-wife Maggie Collins, who had a little thing Eliot, despite his connection to her ex. Behind Nate on his right side, was that of James Sterling, an Interpol agent with a complicated past for the Leverage team. His presence was often troubling for the Leverage crew, and there was no doubt Nate would have to explain his being there. Behind Sterling was Michael Vance, an Army friend of Eliot's who was just as hard hitting as Eliot was. Finally, behind Vance was another hacker named Colin Mason, otherwise known as "Chaos" by most in the hacking world. Although he started off as a villain, his ties have shifted more toward working with the Leverage crew.

"Well now, are you three already giving up without me?" The man in front asked, giving a sly smile. There was an odd silence amongst the ten and Nate held up a folder of his own, smiling a bit more. "I've been waiting for this one." He said, tossing the large file into Hardison's lap, smiling. "Let's get to work."

Before anyone could really be too excited about the return of friends and enemies, there was a flash. A very bright flash that filled the area of the office. Nate and the others covered their eyes and as the light faded, Nate opened his eyes to ten random people in the office. His eyes began to dart from person to person, confused and utterly disoriented.


	4. Wasting Time

**If you're reading this, I'd really love your feedback. What am I doing wrong? What am I doing right? As of now, there IS a slight change occurring. Resident Evil is officially out of the Universe Visitation for this story. Maybe in the next, if there is a next. It will be replaced with the Buffy the Vampire Slayer universe. Couple reasons why.**

 **1\. Xander/Garcia - Criminal Minds knows Nicholas Brendon as Kevin Lynch. Buffy knows him as Xander Harris. Putting them together where he isn't a computer nerd would definitely complicate things for them.**

 **2\. Angel/Eliot - In Angel's own TV show, Christian Kane played a rather formidable for for Angel and I'd love to see a fight between them with Angel just tearing into Eliot a bit.**

 **3\. Spencer/Parker/Dawn - If you're a Criminal Minds fan, you'll know that Spencer Reid had a fling with a girl named Maeve Donovan, who was then murdered by Diane Turner. Maeve and Diane were played by Beth Riesgraf and Michelle Trachtenberg, respectively. I think this will put a great weight on Reid's intellect, making him, not useless, but very limited in his thinking power.**

 _"_ _The hottest place in Hell is reserved for those who remain neutral in times of great moral conflict." Martin Luther King Jr._

"If you left the FBI because of everything you'd seen and not knowing anymore why you'd done it, why did you come back to speak here?" A voice rang out. Jason Gideon, a seasoned profiler with the Federal Bureau of Investigation Behavioural Analysis Unit looked down at his podium. It was true that in 2007, Gideon had resigned from the BAU because of emotional contradictions with the job and a certain case. However, he turned to look at the other profilers around him, his old team, and then smiled slowly, looking up at the students in the room.

"Bernard Beckett stated. 'Human spirit is the ability to face the uncertainty of the future with curiosity and optimism. It is the belief that problems can be solved, differences resolved. It is a type of confidence. And it is fragile. It can be blackened by fear and superstition.' During that time, my fear had overcome my spirit. Lately, I've been thinking about how wrong I was to actually leave the one thing I knew. How I couldn't let fear dictate my ability. I spoke with Agent Rossi here, he figured it'd be great for me to come and speak, along with Agent Greenaway, who had also left the Bureau."

"The only difference is that I was ashamed of a situation I allowed to be in. Granted, I was cleared…" Elle Greenaway slowly let her eyes drift to Aaron Hotchner's and she swallowed the lump in her throat. He wasn't giving her a stone look as he'd done many times after the 'incident', but he did turn to return the look of agreement. "… but I'm not above the fact that I shouldn't have been there in the first place."

"Are there any more questions?" Agent Derek Morgan, probably the only dark skinned individual in the BAU, asked the young college students. Hands flew up and Morgan couldn't help but laugh. The hatred and devastation that he and his team saw must have been very interesting to the young viewers in the audience. Derek pointed at an individual who smiled.

"Um… I don't want to seem rude…" she stopped as he eyes drifted to another person on the panel behind a podium. There was stifled laughter from the profilers as they realized she was looking at Ashley Seaver, an FBI Agent in Training, a slightly build blonde on the team. Ashley immediately knew where the young lady going with the question and she spoke again, in his soft voice that never seemed to change.

"My father was Charles Beauchamp, the Redmon Ripper. He was a serial killer when I was a kid and although I am only in training, the BAU brought me in for a new look on a serial case. I really enjoyed it and wanted to stick with the BAU in order to get more experience in the field." She looked to Hotchner and then at the group. "And I really messed up my first time." There was slight laughter among the group and the agents.

Agent David Rossi turned to the clock and began to smile. "I think that is all the time we have for today, but Professor Malcolm will be getting into contact with me about possibly coming back, hopefully with a less large crew." As he finished speaking, three phones began to vibrate rather loudly in the pockets of the BAU. Amongst the clapping of the audience, anyone around the three heard it and they knew was coming. Penelope Garcia, Aaron Hotchner, and David Rossi excused themselves from the room and each took their call separately. As the other began to clear from the room, it was a confirmed feeling at the expressions of those on the phone.

"Do we have a case?" Doctor Spencer Reid asked them as he looked from Garcia to Rossi.

Penelope hung up first and nodded. "Yeah. They said they sent everything to our tablets." She immediately grabbed her tablet and began to look through the photos, but she immediately stopped and shook her hand. "Nope. Nope. Nope. Not doing this right now."

Hotchner looked at the large accumulation of investigators and then nodded as he turned to Gideon, Greenaway, and Seaver. He then turned to look at Rossi, who simply nodded. He turned to the three again and spoke. "I'd really like your guys to stay on as consultant for this cases. Gideon, your mind if incredible when it comes to profiling, having been able to be one of the front runners for the BAU. Elle, despite what happened before you resigned, there is a large sexual element to these crimes and you worked sex crimes. The case is in New Orleans and we all know the local police department. Plus, you've two have been critical to this team on past cases we've worked." He took a long breath and spoke again. "This one has been at large for ten years with no clues as to who he is. No DNA and no fingerprints."

The expression on Spencer's face dropped and he turned to the crew. "The Dreams Defiler." He said with a whisper, barely even able to be heard. "Twenty women in the span of ten years... One on Valentine's and another on Christmas. Every single time, there is a throat slit and a sexual assault." He said in a semi-unbelieving tone.

"We should finish this on the jet." Gideon said to them, all heading off to the SUVs to get going.

At the hotel, each member of law enforcement began to pack and there was silence. The fact that they had all consulted on the case but never been invited was bothering them but also that this day had come; finally invited but unsure they'd be any help. There had been no new clues in the Dream Defiler's case for years. Just the same Modus Operandi year after year. As the crew came together at the terminal, Jason spoke next. "We've got a long flight and we should get going." He sighed and they headed onto the plane, up the steps. However, there was a blinding flash of a light and when Gideon turned around his face dropped to that of pure confusion as he looked at ten totally different faces. "What in the world?"


	5. Within These Halls

**Hello again!**

 **This is me, making excuses for my lack of writing.**

 **This chapter was probably the most difficult for me, not really being a huge Star Wars... I won't say "fan" because I really love the movies and even have read some of the extended universe, but I'm not an obsessive disciple like I am with most of the others.**

 **So, once again, I've done a lot of changing around over the groupings.**

 **A lot more sub-groups similar to the ones I spoke about last time.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

Obi-Wan Kenobi still wasn't used to the feeling the Jedi Council Chambers gave whenever he'd walk in. There was a grand rumor amongst the Jedi that the chambers of the council gave off an incredibly calming sensation. It was nearly never fading, but the strong ones could make it happen. The strongest Jedi could break the barrier and as Obi-Wan began to think it over, there was a sense that the rumor was true. No one ever seemed to get upset or outraged in the chambers, except for his padawan Anakin, which at this point troubled the Jedi Master's mind.

Whenever Anakin had asked, on behalf of Chancellor Palpatine, to become a Jedi Master and the Council denied him, Anakin became somewhat enraged and his emotions began to overtake the calming aura of the chambers. As Obi-Wan took his place in his seat, his padawan already sitting in his, Obi-Wan looked over to him. "How was your morning, Anakin?"

Anakin Skywalker, a young Jedi that Obi-Wan had trained since he was a young child, the male gave his old Master a look and a slight smile. "Very well, Master Kenobi. I wish Master Qui-Gon was here to see us in these chairs." Anakin began to think about his first Master, even if it hadn't been official. In the small time that Qui-Gon had been in Anakin's life, the elder male had taught him quite a bit when it came to his beginnings.

Obi-Wan gave a bit of a laugh and spoke again. "Master Qui-Gon would have never approved of your relationship with the Chancellor."

"Master Kenobi, he wants a successor for when he passes on. Same thing you want in me. The only difference in that his is politics and yours is as a Jedi." He said with a slight chuckle. Two males slowly entered the room as well, their hands in their brown robes, since the robe sleeves were so long. Anakin and Obi-Wan stood up and bowed to the two who had walked in. "Master Windu." Anakin greeted.

"Master Mundi." Obi-Wan said immediately following the other's words.

"Master Kenobi, Mister Skywalker." The dark skinned Master Windu spoke. The male with the bald head and chocolate skin slid into his chair and sat down as the others followed suit. Pressing a few buttons on Master Windu's chair where his hand was, the male looked up at the others and spoke. "The meeting shall begin." After a long press, other beings began to fill the chairs of the council chambers. They were simply holograms of the other Jedi in the temple. Looking around the room, Master Ki Adi Mundi, an alien being known as a Cerean, shown with a cone shaped head, was the first one to speak.

"My friends, Master Windu and I come to this meeting with news of a terrible nature." The pink skin colored male spoke to the others.

"A problem, the Dark Side is." An elderly green miniature hologram speaking.

"Do you possibly know more about the situation at hand Master Yoda?" Master Kenobi asked the green being.

"No. This meeting, called at the last moment, it was. Assumption, I am making." Master Yoda spoke in his often, grammar estranged jargon. The male hologram shifted slightly in his seat as another male Jedi, Plo Koon, an orange tinted being from a planet known as Dorin spoke in a deep, rather unsettling, yet completely masculine tone.

"Master Mundi, is the threat from Count Dooku's Master?" he asked, his holographic cranium turning to face the Master.

"Ki Adi Mundi shook his head and was about to speak whenever there was a flash. The hologrammed individuals were replaced with human beings, aside from the incredibly furry Wookie sitting in Master Yoda's seat. One of the new faces stood and spoke aloud.

"Well now, I don't think we're on the Falcon anymore, Chewy." The voice of Han Solo sounded off. He looked around to the other faces as did the Jedi's still there. However, as each face looked to the others, there was a voice that rung out; its dulcet tones all too familiar to Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ki-Adi, and Mace.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi… Master Kenobi, Master Anakin?" the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn spoke with slight disbelief but also appreciation that his padawan and his protégé had ascended to Master, even if he didn't know Anakin had not been given that rank. Obi-Wan and Anakin stared in disbelief; however, before either could respond, there was a larger flash of light, brighter and with a higher circumference. When the light faded down, there were nine new individuals sitting in the chairs that surrounded the circumference of the room. The only ones that truly stood out had a visor over his eyes and the man with what seemed like a large black bat like cowl over his eyes and nose. All the new faces looked around, and it was a male with drastic sideburns that spoke.

"Where in the world are we?" he felt anger, but he couldn't project it, instead he stayed calm and his voice never rose above a normal tone. The only one remaining from the Jedi Order was that of Qui-Gon Jinn. He stood up, walking to the center and spoke.

"While this all seems troubling to you all, I am Qui-Gon Jinn… Please allow me to explain where we are…"


	6. Star Light, Star Bright

**Mooooore excuses!**

 **I totally forgot that Star Trek was supposed to be BEFORE Star Wars, but I failed in that.**

 **Speaking of chapters being weird, I'm placing the "Buffy" verse in L.A. as if it were an episode of Angel. It's the same verse so I don't think you should care that much.**

 **So, that being said, here's the next chapter!**

 **Stardate is random but I tried to stay outside of the realm of the show.**

 **R.I.P Leonard Nemoy**

 **This chapter is in his memory.**

* * *

 _"_ _Captain's Log: Stardate 63192.9713. There was a perplexing transmitted message from Phoenix colony on Daesro, in the Plaxar system. Although the colony is known for being rather introverted, the Federation has sent the Enterprise to address the message's authenticity."_

Jean-Luc Picard was a man known for his commitment to the Prime Directive of Starfleet and his determination to make sure the world was at piece. Although he often claimed that Starfleet, and by proxy, the Enterprise was not used to patrol the skies, that's the position he often found him and his crew in. As the captain's ship flew along the dark skies of the Ontaro system, Jean-Luc paced along the bridge of his ship. His First Officer, Commander William Riker sat in his large brown chair with his hand on his chin, fingers running through his slightly course beard. His eyes darting from the pacing Captain to the lovely dark haired woman in the brown chair on the far left. "Deanna?" the male whispered, but it was immediately after he spoke that Captain Picard spoke aloud.

"Number One!" he said in his rather English tone. The baled male turned to him and spoke. "I'm fine. I'm just worried this could… Senior staff to the conference room." The Captain called after pressing the symbol of the Federation that was attached to the left side of his uniform. It worked as a tracker and communicator that communicated to the whole ship. "Number One." He said in a _follow me_ tone as he headed up a short ramp on his bridge, heading up toward the door that slid open. Riker got up from his chair and followed behind. His head turned back and three other beings followed.

As Riker watched the three following him in, it struck him intrigued that none of them were actually human. Commander Deanna Troi, the ship's counselor, was only half human. The other half was that alien being known as a Betazoid. Betazoids were empathic and could read the emotions of those around them. Being only half, Troi wasn't able to read minds like her mother could, however, she could read emotions. Behind her was an obvious alien known as a Klingon named Lieutenant Worf, Head of Security. Large in stature and slightly short in intellect, the Klingons were a heavy war hungry race that while stating that honor is much more important than any type of remembrance known to man. Often dark in skin tone, their foreheads had a vertical line of ridges and bumps from the brow to the top of the head. Behind him, was the most intriguing of all: Mr. Data, Picard's second officer. Data was an android with yellow skin and yellow eyes to match. He was incredibly intelligent and knew that he was indeed the only one now. He had a "brother" named Lore who his creator had made first but was too human-like to keep assembled. As they entered the room, there were three people sitting at a conference table, waiting. Already at the table were three humans. An African-American male named Geordi La Forge. His eyes were incredibly special. He could see things that others couldn't, even managing to somewhat surpass Data's ocular abilities. His rank was of a Commander and he was the head of engineering. Beside him was Commander Beverly Crusher, the head medical officer for the Enterprise.

Captain Picard, after entering, sat at his seat at the end of the table and looked around as the others sat. "Mr. Worf will you signal for Ambassador Spo-"the door of the lift opened and in walked Ambassador Spock, a Vulcan ambassador with points at the tops of his ears. Sitting at the table on the end, he spoke slowly.

"Captain Picard, I know it's not customary for guests to sit in on briefings, but I would appreciate it if you would allow me to do so." The Vulcan spoke out, his eyes turning to look at the Captain on the other end.

"Of course, Ambassador. I was about to send someone to get you." Jean-Luc spoke. As they sat down, he turned to Data. "Commander Data, play the message again."

The android nodded and pressed a button on the table that was held under an interface. After a few seconds, the audio began.

 _"_ _This is Phoenix Colony. We are sending a formal request to the Federation for supplies to fix our station from a sandstorm. There was a caving wall and a projected sandstorm in three days' time. We… What are you doing in here? Argh!"_

There was silence and within the room, no one spoke, only processed the matter. After a few, rather awkward moments, Spock was the first to speak. "Has there been any work for the Phoenix Colony since the message was transmitted?"

Jean-Luc shook his head. "No, and that's what has me worried." The captain turned to Data, "Commander, how long until we reach Phoenix Colony?"

Data, after only a few milliseconds spoke. "At our current speed we should reach Daesro in one hour and ten minutes."

Captain Picard nodded and turned to Riker. "Let's increase to warp seven point five. I want to get there as quick as possible and figure this out. Mr. Worf, try and send another message to the colony and see if the attack was isolated or within a group."

"Aye, sir." The Klingon spoke in a rather robust and deepened tone. He stood up with Commander Riker and the two left. Picard leaned forward and spoke to Doctor Crusher. "Beverly, whenever we get to the Phoenix Colony, assuming there was some trouble, I'll want a small medical team on hand."

There was a slight flash of light and a young blonde woman was suddenly sitting at the table as if she belonged there. No one seemed to notice her except for Ambassador Spock who was more concerned with the slightly heavy set male that appeared beside him. "Captain…" The Vulcan started, but his words got caught in his throat.

Picard looked up, his rank of Captain being spoken, and when he saw the male sitting beside Spock, his mouth opened to speak but was also silent. Deanna's eyes shifted to the blonde and he eyes widened, tears welling in them. "Tasha!" she exclaimed as Data, Worf, and Riker entered the room, the intruder alert sounding from the sudden arrivals of Tasha Yar and James Tiberius Kirk, former Captain of the U.S.S Enterprise. Putting their pulse phasors away, there was another bright flash and sitting all around the table were nine different individuals.

There was one with an English accent similar to the Captain's that spoke. "Okay. That's different… One second I'm back on the TARDIS with Martha and know… where am I?" Jean-Luc looked beyond confused and his eyes scanned each face. Most were young, and one was definitely alien with a pink cone shaped head.

"My name is Jean-Luc Picard. I'm Captain of the U.S-"

"U.S.S Enterprise. First assignment was Farpoint Station that turned out to be an alien that the people of the planet were using as energy and hurting it. You were challenged by many alien beings but your biggest enemy was the Borg as well as the Romulans but that's…" a younger male named Spencer Reid spoke quickly and then, realizing everything he'd just said, he shook his head. "But you're just a character…" his eyes turned to the Doctor and his eyes widened. "And you're the Tenth Doctor…" he said, gasped out a bit.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah. Well, technically the eleventh if you count…"

Spencer spoke again, interrupting another person. "Most people in the Doctor Who fanbase don't count the War Doctor as a Doctor. So you're still the Ten-"

"Enough!" Jean-Luc said, standing from his chair. He looked around the room, all the faces looking up to him. He sighed out and then leaned over. "We need to figure out what in the world is going on."


	7. Magic in the World

**Hola!**

 **Bet you didn't think this was going to come out this fast, huh? Well, it did!**

 **Pretty standard side. It's time in the HP world would be between the fourth and fifth here, I think. It works for the setting.**

 **Voldemort has been revived, but the Death Eaters are weak and few.**

 **For the record, the next chapter will take longer to write. Although I am a big Walking Dead fan, I am not great at writing for it.**

 **I pre-wrote most of these chapters and Walking Dead was the weakest written.**

 **I'd also love help with this. As you can read, I'm better at writing dialogue... kind of. Not great with the setting descriptions. That's what I want help with.**

* * *

The clicks of her heels slid along the floorboards of the Hogwarts dining hall. This was a risky chance, meeting in an open place like this. With school not in session, Minerva McGonagall wasn't her usual strong and motherly self. As she found herself alone, she placed her hand on her hip, feeling the green silk of her dress robe under her elderly fingers. "Oh I do wish they'd hurry up."

"Nervous, Minerva? That's unlike you." There was a voice from nowhere that spoke out, making the elderly witch jump in surprise. She turned to see the appearance of one Albus Dumbledore, current headmaster to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His robes were of a mint green compared to McGonagall's dark forest green. The doors of the hall opened before she could answer and in walked Nymphadora Tonks, a beautiful witch whose hair was as ever changing as her mood. With her was her husband, Remus Lupin, a wizard turned werewolf, and yet one of the nicest wizards ever. They were walking in with Ronald Weasley, one of Harry's friends, a young wizard with dark red hair. They walked in and Ron spoke to Lupin, an old professor of his from the school.

"Why am I here, Professor?" he asked, looking to him and then Tonks before seeing Dumbledore. His face lit up a bit as his eyes slightly shifted behind Dumbledore. "Hermione!" he called out, walking quickly toward Dumbledore. The others turned and saw the young female witch heading toward the ginger male.

"Were there any problems Alastor?" Dumbledore asked a heavy set male with a false eye and a metal prosthetic leg. He had a large stick in his hand, more like a large cane that doubled as his wand. He walked forward, grunting a bit. "Everything was fine, Remus."

"Yes…" a voice sounded behind him, his completely all black outfit, complete with a black trench coat that made it seem like he was wearing a large cape. "Everything was perfectly fine if you consider the Death Eater that attacked us."

"Why would a Death Eater attack you and not-"

There was a loud bang. The doors that had been entered by Lupin and Tonks were suddenly thrown open and in walked two individuals. As they ran in, two other individuals, completely covered in black robes and white masks were casting spells at the two. Both were defending and Hermione gasped, her and Ron rushing to the two. "Harry!" Hermione and Ron both bellowed loudly, pulled wands from their pockets. Both casting a few hexes at the Death Eaters. Had it only been them, there would have been a high chance of the Death Eaters succeeding. However, like Gods watching over their land; Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Sirius Black all stood behind Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, their spells now cast, blasting the Death Eaters back and into the walls, the Death Eaters out. As the wands lowered, Remus and Sirius went to gather the unconscious figures.

Dumbledore watched and he turned to Severus, nodding. "We need the Veritaserum, Severus." Snape nodded and reached into a pocket of his long coat and pulled out a small vial. However, as he opened it, his face dropped and he turned to the Headmaster. "Empty?" Dumbledore asked. Severus nodded and Dumbledore rubbed his bearded chin. "Legilimency then?" As Remus and Sirius dragged the two Death Eaters into the room, Minerva and Alastor locked up the room quickly, casting enchantments while Hermione and Ron addressed the wounds that covered Harry's exposed chest. "Sirius, what happened?"

"I wish I knew, Dumbledore. One minute, Harry and I were on a broom flying just high enough to not be seen and the next we were on the ground in a park. I was unconscious and when I came two, Harry was fighting those two. He was doing fantastic, like his father would have. I got up and we finally got a chance to get away." Sirius answered, using a hex to bind the Death Eaters immoveable. Only a few feet away, Hermione looked at Harry a few tears in her eyes.

"Harry? What happened?" She asked, not having heard Sirius' story. Harry recanted the surprise of somehow managing to fend off the two Death Eaters that had blasted him and Sirius completely out of the sky in order to hurt him. Hermione turned to Ron, wiping her eyes slowly. "Were you attacked, Ron?"

The red head shook his head, sighing as he handed Harry's shirt out for him. "No. Lupin and Tonks got me here without any trouble."

"Hermione, why did they come after you?" Harry asked, pulling his shirt on. Hermione shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but she only let out a little help and covered her mouth to keep from crying. She didn't have an answer and she was looked to the ground, the brunette incredibly upset about the fact that one of her best friends had been attacked without anyone really knowing why. Harry reached over and rubbed her shoulder. "I'm okay." He assured his friend and the young bespectacled male stood up slowly, Ron helping Hermione to her feet. "Let's go find out why though." Harry said, looking to Dumbledore. The trio walked over to the adults and after a few minutes, Dumbledore sighed and turned to Harry and the other two.

"Harry. It's good to see you safe and sound." The headmaster spoke.

"However, we have a serious problem, Mr. Potter." Snape spoke in his usual deep, seemingly uncaring tones. "Death Eaters are gathering to storm the castle. Voldemort has only just revived, and they wish to kill you before you kill him"

"Harry will never be killed by these lackeys of a false king." Sirius shot at Severus, a rather longtime rival of his. Severus turned to him and his brow furrowed as he gripped his wand in his sleeve. Sirius was still holding his and the fugitive godfather of Harry tightened his grip on his, but Minerva spoke aloud, stepping between them.

"End of the day, we must know how we're going to react to this." The elder witch asked. It was Harry who spoke next, the idea having been in his head from the beginning.

"We go on offense." The young male stated, fixing his glasses. There was a bit of silence from the professors, but Harry wasn't going to wait for any kind of response. "Headmaster… Professors… There is no way for us to be ready if they come to us. They will never…" he grunted and reached a hand to his waist, groaning lowly as he shut his eyes. Sirius, however, took over the words.

"Harry's right. They'd never expect that. The Dark Lord will never be were the new group is. They wouldn't be nearly as devote as his top Eaters. Albus, Remus…" he looked to them and nodded. "I agree with Harry that…"

There was a bright flash, the light filling the dining hall. When the light subsided and Harry slowly opened his eyes, there were strangers around him. Nine new faces, none of them were ones he recognized. Harry looked from one face to another and settled on a face that was blue. Not only blue, but it was covered in hair. In fact, nearly every person in the room was entirely different. Professors were replaced with complete strangers and slowly, Harry raised his wand and held it out at the group before him. "What the bloody…" his vision was suddenly dark and he fell to the ground, wand clattering to the ground.


	8. Walking Among Walkers

**Whaaa...!**

 **Welcome to the Walking Dead Chapter.**

 **I don't have anything else to say, and I hope you enjoy.**

"You never hear animals anymore." Beth Greene, a young blonde survivor in the world of diseased individuals, spoke to her sister, Maggie. Maggie was a very southern tomboy type of girl and she didn't really care about the sounds. However, when her darling sister spoke, Maggie nodded and adjusted the large firearm that rested on her back.

"Not like you ever heard them back at home anyway." She retorted in her very southern drawl from living so long in Georgia. She'd picked it up as to where her sister hadn't.

"Now girls…" A man spoke from behind them at a door. A prison door, in fact. When the outbreak had started, the Greene family made their keep at their own farm. Herschel, the girls' father, never wanted to leave the farm, not even believing the world was in such a terrible state. His views have changed since leaving the farm and now, he works with another group to keep his family and the new group safe.

"Dad, I'm such wondering if they got eaten is all." Beth said, turning to her father. The young blonde's eyes drifted down to his leg, a prosthetic sticking from the knee to the ground. "How's the leg?" Beth asked her father.

Herschel, in a rather shocking reaction, began to chuckle and he bent over, patting his knee a few times. "Perfectly fine for a walker eaten chop job." He told the blonde, walking up to his daughter, patting her shoulder. There was a three men sitting at a table in the yard that the Greene family hadn't seen yet. One with a scraggily beard stood up and pointed at Herschel's leg, speaking.

"I'm still sorry about the 'chop job'" The male said, as the other two males stood up with him. The first, the speaker, was Rick Grimes. Rick was initially the leader of the group, mainly because of his quick thinking and unchanging attitude. However, after the unfortunate death of his wife in childbirth, Rick stepped back from the lead role and left it up to a council while at the prison. Laughing a bit, Herschel shook his head, letting Rick know to let it go. Seeing Daryl Dixon, a rather rough and tough man with a 'punch first' attitude, Herschel nodded to him.

"Daryl, will you find Michonne and Glenn, then join Carol, Sasha and I?" he asked, more of a statement than a question.

Daryl gave a nod. "Let me go find them." Daryl had a gruff and raspy voice that was laced in the deep southern Georgian accent of the 'woodsman'. When it came to tracking people, Daryl was an expert, however, in this case Glenn and Michonne were in the field doing a security sweep. The two were simply making sure there wasn't any way for the walkers to get into the prison yard and they were also taking care of walkers on the fence.

With Daryl walking away, the other man at the table, Tyrese Williams stood up and popped his back. Built like a Mack truck, with a punch to match, Tyrese was a very devoted African-American. The man devoted himself to his sister and those he now called his friends and fellow survivors. He loved looking out for Rick's baby girl, named Judith, and he was always ready to defend them, every chance he got. Tyrese looked to Rick and then saw his sister, Sasha walking toward them. Sasha was a petite woman with a fiery look and was often asked out by those single in the prison. She never truly gave any of them the light of day since relations in a zombie apocalypse wasn't necessary to the beautiful woman. Beside her was Carol Peletier, an older woman who lost her husband and daughter to walkers. Carol and Daryl were somewhat flirty with each other, but the relationship never really went anywhere, Daryl never showing true interest in her, only harmless flirting. As the two approached the Greenes and others, they could see Daryl had caught up to Glenn and Michonne.

Daryl walked along the gravel pathway between the perimeter fence and the yard fence. Walkers were trying to climb through and every individual who lived at the prison would work the fence, stabbing and killing walkers to keep the fences up. As he turned a corner, he saw Michonne, a weapons proficient mystery of a woman, taking out a few walkers with one thrust of her sword. Then there was Glenn, a supply runner of Korean descent, taking down walkers with just a sharp piece of wood, similar to a stake you'd stab a vampire with. The biggest problem in the world was the smell. The dead was one thing, but the smell of the living was sometimes unbearable the best thing to do was the hold your breath from the body odor. How the world lived without running water, the group would never know. As Daryl closed the distance between the two, he spoke out loud. "Hey! Samurai and China Man!" he called out to them, getting everyone's attention, making a few chuckle including the two. Daryl waved his arm in the air, trying to get them to come to him. "Council. C'mon!" Putting their killing instruments on the inner fence, except for Michonne, who simply sheathed her sword, the two began to walk with Daryl toward the prison again.

"What's going on?" Michonne asked in a curious voice, not sure if there was some kind of potential catastrophe was on their hands. Daryl shrugged and his eyes turned to look at her.

"Don't know. Papa Greene asked me to get you two. I saw you two were down here and figured I'd come get you." Daryl told Michonne. Glenn seemed oddly quiet, but there was a smile on his face as he walked with his head down. "What's on your mind, Teriyaki?" The southern hunter asked the younger male. Glenn gave a laugh at the new nickname and he shook his head.

"Korean, Daryl. Korean." Glenn reminded him.

"I know that, but I like the others. Teriyaki, Wong Chug, Chopsticks; Man I could go on for days with this." Daryl told him, the three of them having a good laugh over the absurd nicknames for the young Korean male. As they approached the others who were waiting, Rick gave the trio a look and he laughed a bit himself.

"What's so funny?" The sheriff asked. After a moment, there was a flash of light. Brighter than anything he'd seen before and as it dimmed. Rick looked at all the faces that appeared before him. His body began to heat up, anger beginning to swell inside of him. He immediately pulled a gun from his holster on his belt and began to point it at the others. "Hey! What the…" There was sudden pain in his head and the male fell forward into the arms of Michael Vance.

There was a woman with blue hair, the color extending to her forehead who spoke next. "What is going on?"


	9. An Angel Under Fire

**Prepare...**

 **...to be really peeved with me.**

 **I'm a bigger fan of Angel than I was of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

 **So, this is set after the end of Angel.**

 **So why would you be peeved?**

 **I didn't go into the fighting and while there will be fighting in some stories, it'll be low key. I want to focus more on the interactions of the people who shifted, not the fights, except for the Marvel world, which you'll love. I do.**

* * *

Her dark indigo eyes flashed with lightning as she bent down to check on Charles Gunn. He had been so injured from his fight with the Senator's vampires, and now with the battle with Wolfram & Hart, he was dead; killed by some demon or beast that had decided to attack with the minions from Wolfram & Hart. This made Illyria, an ancient demon who had been reborn, very irritated. Illyria stood up from Gunn's dead body as Angel and Spike, two vampires who were given souls and bound to a world where they atone for their killings, finished slicing the head of a dragon Wolfram & Hart sent after them. Wolfram & Hart had tried to seduce, kill, demonized, and brainwash the Angel Investigations team from day one of its formation and while they had minor successes, they ultimately failed.

While the dragon began to bleed out on the streets of Los Angeles, Angel, Spike, and Illyria looked down the alley and their minds couldn't begin to wrap around the site before them. It was another horde of demons, vampires, warriors, and creatures ready to tear them apart. No dragons this time and nothing taller than eight feet, but the three of them, immortals that they were, were getting to worn to carry on; too injured. Angel and Spike had cuts and blood all over their cheeks and down their necks, not to mention their torn clothes. As for Illyria, her armor had been cracked and stabbed multiple times that it was torn and broken with blood from the wounds.

Angel turned to Illyria and Spike, knowing that the situation looked even more and more bleak. "Well then, it's been pretty awesome fighting with you guys." The vampire said, gearing up for another fight, one he was sure they would lose.

"Bloody brilliant first match, but I guess that'd be too easy for us?" Spike complained, his fists raised, his and Angel's faces changing to the morphed vampire look. Illyria turned to face them and her eyes shifted, staring behind them.

"We have even more company." She said, nudging her head forward. Angel and Spike turned and both of them grew stiff and silent. A red head lifted her hand and spoke a few worlds. A large blue barrier formed around the three and as it expanded, it got to the army of creatures approaching, but they couldn't get passed it. Breathing heavily, Angel turned to face those walking to them and he gave a nodded to the red head.

"Willow."

With a nod, Willow stepped out of the way and up walked a blonde. A blonde all too familiar with the vampires and those looking to defeat them. "Guess you could use some help?" she asked Angel. Seeing Spike, she gave a scoff and shook her head. "Could have told me you were alive." It was all that was vocally said, but inside, Buffy was about to explode in happiness.

Spike laughed a bit, shaking his head. "Tell me how you really feel, love."

Angel, on the other hand, shook his head. "Andrew said you didn't trust us."

Rupert Giles, an older male, stepped forward and in a soft voice, he responded. "At first, we didn't. When the first of Wolfram & Hart army attacked, we merely heard about it. After a meeting, we decided to come and help." Giles' voice was always so calm and collective, which made sense. He was, as Wesley was, a Watcher; a being that was sent to look over and train a vampire slaver, which is what Buffy was. Seeing only the three though, made him completely curious. "Where is Wesley?"

There was a solemn expression on the three faces of the L.A. crew, and Illyria was the one to answer. "Wesley is dead." Despite the screaming and screeching of the creatures against the barrier that Willow had placed, there was complete silence amongst the heroes being protected.

There was a man with an eye-patch, a goofy man who makes more jokes than serious comments, looked up in time to see two individuals approaching the barrier. Both of them were able to pass through. "Faith and Oz." he whispered, no longer shocked to see his friend with someone who had done a lot of killing. Willow turned to Faith, taking a step forward, giving her a hug. Xander smiled and nodded as the two approached them. There was a bit of sadness still in the air as Illyria tilted her head and spoke to Angel.

"Who are these people?" she asked, looking to the vampire. Angel gave her a look and thought for a moment.

"Search Fred's memories. You should be able to recognize one, maybe two of these guys." He said with a slight chuckle.

It was odd. This was a moment of fear; a moment of war and they were hugging and talking like it was a simple reunion. In many ways it was for them, except there was a much larger reason for them to come together. A woman came running around a corner and walked into the barrier as easy as Faith and Oz had, speaking in a quickened, near breathless voice. "There aren't any more than what's before us, at least, not yet." She said, leaning over.

"Dawn." Spike stated. Seeing him, Dawn Summers, Buffy's young sister ran up and hugged him. Spike was happy to see the young human and Dawn was happy to see him once again. After the brief reunion, there was a moment of contemplation. A moment of what needed to be done. Angel and Spike turned back to the hordes and their faces changed to that of the vampire. Oz stepped forward and his body bulked out, and became covered in fur, the male now in his controlled werewolf form. Willow and Xander stepped forward, a few spells in mind and even in hand. Giles lifted a crossbow and Dawn lifted a few stakes, mainly going to go for the vampires. Buffy, Faith, and Illyria stood with Angel and Spike and lifted their own swords. There was a few moments and Willow closed her eyes, the barrier subsiding. The ten heroes rushed toward the demons that were rushing to them. However, there was a large flash of light that blinded and filled the whole area.

As it subsided very slowly, the world began to change, and as the light faded, Buffy was suddenly in a mysterious hotel. She looked around, her head mostly up. She saw doors that led outside and she quickly moved to them, tossing them open. The sun was shining and the city of angels seemed perfect. As she walked back inside, she noticed nine faces she'd never seen before. She swallowed a lump in her throat, her eyes trying to find a landing spot, but she couldn't. There was a man in a cowboy hat who grabbed two pistols and held them up. As his face lifted, half of his face was slightly distorted and he spoke in a southern accent.

"What in God's name is going on here?" he asked in gruff voice. No one was moving when the front doors opened and a man and woman entered. Everyone turned to look at them, the southern man dropping his guns to his sides.

"Excuse me? We're looking for Angel Investigations. We need help."


	10. Bane of My Existence

**Boop Boop!**

 **New Chapter!**

 **DC Comics Chapter**

 **Which will always be filled with puns if I can get away with it.**

* * *

"Clark, I told you, I only need Denny and Barbara's help with this. You didn't need to come or bring any more of the League with you." Bruce spoke, looking around the room before him, shaking his head as the individuals that Clark Kent, otherwise known as Superman, had brought to his Bat-cave. Clark gave him a rather upset look on his face as he moved from Bruce Wayne, known in the superhero world as Batman, walking to the Bat-computer. The alien from Krypton turned to look at the brooding bat.

"You will need all of us, Bruce. Nygma isn't someone who attacks you for sport. It's all fun and games to him, but he can be deadly." Clark said. He ran his hand to the note and then read it aloud. "'My first is in conservatory but not in conversant. My second is in contrariness but not in scenarist. My third is in interrupter but not in interpret. My fourth is in nonspiritual but not in pulsation.'" He was cut off by Barry Allen, otherwise known as the Flash, a mutant who could run at an enhanced speed, beyond light.

"Your." He said, moving to Batman, taking the note from the alien male. However, another hand reached out and took the note, a man dressed in a green suit with a hood over his head. "Give that back, Oliver!" he said, reaching for it. Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, was quick to move away from the speedster, reading what Clark hadn't.

"'My first is in ancientness but not in insensate. My second is in coherent but not in retrench. My third is in consortium but not in instructor. My fourth is in pellet but not in let. My fifth is in lucratively but not in vertically. My sixth is in kinetics but not in sickness. My seventh is in nonsectarian but not in cartoonist. My eighth is in radically but not in acidly.'" He finished and there was silence. Bruce knew what it was and he rolled his eyes.

"I already figured that-"

"Computer." Diana of Themyscira, a goddess known as Wonder Woman, stepped forward, her fingers seeming to write in the air. "The riddle solution is-"

"'Your Computer'! We know!" Denny called out, turning from his seat at the Bat-computer. His red tie swung from his neck and he sighed, looking up at the four who were not requested to be there. Dennis Colt, The Spirit, glared up at the individuals and took a breath. He was about to speak, but Barbara Gordon, Bruce's friend known as Batgirl, placed a hand on his shoulder and then turned him back to the computer. "Keep trying to find it…" He told himself, beginning to type once again.

"I know that this seems like something you all can help with and maybe whenever we find out where he is and what he's actually planning, then yes, we will call on you." Barbara said, trying to be the voice of reason to the group of superheroes who seemed very put off by Batman's lack of wanting help. Hal Jordan, known as the Green Lantern stepped forward and spoke aloud, no one actually telling Bruce why the others were there.

"That isn't the only problem, Bruce." Hal said, running a hand through his short brown hair.

Bruce furrowed his brow. "What is it?"

There was silence. As if no one wanted to say it. Mainly because Batman should have been the first to know about it. After a long pause, Clark spoke.

"Arkham Asylum, whenever Joker took it over, do you remember that?" Clark asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Barbara herself turned to look at Clark and shook his head. "You mean, when my dad was kidnapped and Harley tried to kill him?" she asked, the anger of the incident not sitting well with the Batgirl.

Diana nodded. "Well, you were Oracle back then until Raven cured you. She took that pain so that you'd help Robin. Raven was kidnapped by the Joker. Robin did save her but in his rescue, he came across some documents, more than likely planted by the Joker." Hal stepped forward, holding out a folder that was deemed classified. Bruce reached out and took the file slowly from the Green Lantern.

"Why didn't Robin come to me with this?" Bruce asked, looking at the face. Oliver gave a chuckle and shook his head.

"During those Arkham City days, when you basically made him feel like he wasn't good enough? You think that might have had something to do with it?" the Green Arrow asked, folding his arms across his chest. "Heck, did you even give him a chance to help like you did Drake?"

"I told Drake to leave and I wasn't risking Dick." Bruce retorted, looking down at the file in front of him. "TITAN?" he asked, looking up at the heroes. "But Bane and I actually worked together to destroy any TITAN that had left the Asylum, before he turned on me." He looked back at the file and then frowned. "Joker's blood. How'd it get out of the City after Joker used the Pit?" he asked, looking from the file to the others. "His blood wouldn't have still been poisoned." After a bit of silence, Bruce gave an irritated look and his shoulders tensed, glaring at the League who had showed up. "What!?"

"Quinn, sugar." A voice rang out from the doorway. Everyone, aside from Denny who was working quickly at the computer, turned to see two individuals walking in the bat cave.

"What do you know about it Selina?"

"Only what Ivy told me when I was trimming her hedges last night." The Catwoman said, strutting into the Batcave. There was silence from the rest and the male in a cowboy hat that was with her spoke next.

"We stopped by to get information from the plant lady. Cat-lady whipped her good." Jonah Hex, a southern mutant with a distorted face spoke, looking to the feline superheroine. "Seems someone wants to make sure the world is buff and dead. Know anyone who likes to screw around with people?" the gunslinger asked, looking at the Bat.

"Pretty much any of my enemies. The only ones smart enough to pull that off are Joker, Riddler, and possibly Freeze. Penguin isn't that patient and Two-Face wouldn't have the support." He rubbed his chin as they were a light that began to shine bright.

It grew brighter and brighter with each passing moment. When it faded, there were nine other individuals. Not completely idiotic, the only person left there, Barbara Gordon, called out. "Computer! Isolation procedure number twenty-seven!" she called out and moved away from the strangers. Before any could move, fields of light lifted around them, similar to force fields. Barbara stepped forward and spoke once again. "Computer. Knock out procedure number thirty-nine." A gas began to fill the cylinders and one by one, those within in them began to cough and slowly close their eyes from the methods used by the billionaire's companion. When she began to believe it was safe, she lowered herself into a chair and sat down, turning to look at the individuals, unsure of what to do, but deep in thought.


	11. Welcome to the Carn-Evil

**And the beginnings are complete! I will begin with a new list, but this was the first chapter ever written, so it was a lot easier to get out quicker.**

 **The next chapters... NONE have been written.**

 **At all.**

 **EVER.**

 **So, with that, enjoy the Marvel world while I got work on the next chapters.**

* * *

Maybe it was the transport of the X-Jet that upset him or maybe even the fact that SHIELD had been paying the tab for fuel, but one thing was for sure as the heroes stepped from the teleport pads in front of the Fantastic Four building; Tony Stark was beyond angry. With his helmet still on, he stepped from the pad and turned to look at his fellow teammates for the mission they'd recently been on. With only a thought, the yellow and red helmet mechanically drew away from his face and into the neck of his suit. "You know, Blaze, I expect that kind of crap from Wolf Man or Web head over here, but when we formulate a plan, you stick with it!" The older man in the leather jacket, Johnny Blaze, just shook his head.

"Now wait a second, I followed the plan to the point of…"

"Wolf Man?" the gruff voice of James Howlett spouted out. "Who you callin' Wolf Man, Tin Can?"

There was another man, his body was entirely blue, mainly for that was the color of his skin as well as all the hair around his body. One would call it fur, but he tried to call it hair. This man was Hank McCoy, otherwise known as Beast, a highly intelligent and brilliant man. He stepped forward and rested a hand on James' shoulder and spoke again. "Logan, calm down." James looked at him for a bit and sighed softly to himself, with a low growl. Although his name was James, everyone called him by his middle name, Logan. Hank then turned to a woman with a medium fire red hair and spoke to her. "Natasha, that was, in all fairness, your fault."

The woman immediately scoffed and her mouth slightly opened in a distortion of anger and defense. "Now, wait one second. I had the disgusting Toad heading straight for me, I had to do something."

Tony spoke out again, growling a bit. "You fired too soon. He didn't even see you, why do you think he was so surprised whenever that shot rang out? You're smarter than that, then again maybe not."

"Excuse me?" The red head asked, grabbing at one of the guns on her hip.

"Enough!" a voice boomed from the back of the group. It was that of Thor, a God of Asgard known for his ability to manipulate electricity. "By the Gods, they do not wish for this ensemble of heroes to be in such a mild dispute." The blonde, rather large chested male spoke with a deep tone, trying to assert some form of dominance over them. "Angel got us this information with great risk to his life. We were highly successful in our attempt to thwart the devious plans of th-"

"Will you can it, Zeus?" Tony spoke out, cutting the God off. Tony looked at Jean Grey, another red headed woman in a red costume, attached to her body tight and showing off her glorious features. "You've been quiet through this, Jean. What do you think?"

Jean Grey, a terribly powerful telepath who keeps her mental abilities in her control looked to Mr. Stark and then shook her head. She turned slowly to Johnny and her eyes somehow looked apologetic. "Johnny, you shouldn't have jumped in front of Widow when Toynbee figured out she was there. You blew your cover of a prisoner when you did that. The second you did, Petrakis was able to shake us from our hiding spots. As soon as we were outed... Well, if could have gone a lot worse. That's on you, Johnny."

Natasha gave Jean a thankful look and turned to Stark. "See?" The SHIELD agent then turned to Blaze and pointed. "And I don't need your saving." She told him, a fierce fire in her eyes.

"This isn't helping, you guys. Let's just get inside and see what we can do next to track them down. Yes, we stopped them from draining the energy from the Skrullos but that doesn't mean out work is done." The voice was that of Reed Richards, the leader of the group Fantastic Four. However, there was no way the conversation was going to end soon and Reed didn't want it outside of the building.

"Listen Stretch…" Natasha said, turning to Mr. Richards, "You may be charge of your group, but we were trying to follow what Fury set up for us, and I'd rather shower with Boulder Boy here than take your leadership." Romanova was clearly upset and Reed simply ignored the comment. Ben Grimm, otherwise known as the Thing, decided otherwise.

"Did you just call me Boulder Boy, Red?" The large male, whose body was completely covered in a yellow covered rock, bellowed, pushing Natasha with a pickle sized, rocky finger. "Don't call me names, Romanova." Natasha took the finger and stepped back, Ben much stronger than he thought. However, she pushed against him, though he was unmoving and fired another.

"Bite me, Stone Brain." She told him, her eyes with a devilish glare. Ben gripped a rocky fist and, finally having enough of the bickering and the arguing, Jean stepped forward and pushed her hands out, every member of the temporary team moving away and in somewhat even intervals. Her eyes were entirely black and she looked around, speaking in a raspy, near possessed voice.

"Everyone, shut up!" Her dark red hair began to look like it was catching fire as everyone quieted down.

Hank held his paws up and nodded. "We're good Jean. We're good." As Jean looked to Hank, she began to breathe slower and her eyes slowly shifted back to natural eyes. Beast stepped forward and rubbed her shoulder, turning to look at Reed. Reed nodded, a silent question asked and they began to head inside, heading Reed's words that they needed to regroup since most of the Brotherhood managed to escape.

However, whenever Reed and the others began to walk into the doors of the Baxter building, there was a flash. A very bright flash that left most of them blinded and unable to see. When the light faded, Ben Grimm let his eyes adjust. When they finally did, his brain had difficulty processing the sounds and sights he saw.

"FBI!"

"What the heck!?"

A crossbow is lifted to a person's head.

A firearm is crushed by one person's hand.

A large furry creature bellows a roar and lifts a crossbow.

"rIgh bIH!" (Halt) A large male shouted in an alien language.

"Lower your weapons for the glory of the Sontaran race and you'll be mercilessly murdered!"


	12. Take Off

**Oh you darlings! I really hope you're actually enjoying this.**

 **I know I am in writing it.**

 **Welcome to the Second Parts of the Universes!**

 **This time the order is as follows: Criminal Minds, Leverage, Harry Potter, Star Wars, The Walking Dead, DC, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel, Doctor Who, and finally Star Trek.**

 **These chapters will be quite longer and will come out less frequently.**

 **But please enjoy.**

 **Also, I should probably point out, this is rated M for Mature Content.**

 **Not sex, but violence and some pretty messed up situations.**

* * *

 _I believe the process of going from confusion to understanding is a precious, even emotional, experience that can be the foundation of self-confidence. - Brian Greene_

They had only just sat down with Gideon getting up for coffee when the light flashed. It was blinding and completely obvious. However, whenever he had turned around, there were nine people he'd never seen before. Of course, in the confusion as everyone else looked around, the Federal Agent in Jason Gideon wanted to grab his gun and hold it to the nearest person's head and demand to know where his team was. Gideon couldn't find his hands or move them to the gun as he looked around the plane interior and his brow furrowed, looking at faces as the others did. There was finally a voice that spoke out. It was rather calming of a voice, and the person who it came from stood up from the chair on the jet.

"I don't know what's going on, but I don't think any one of us needs to over react." It was the voice of Rupert Giles, the Watcher. Faces turned to look at him and the only one wearing a mask shoot up, reaching toward her side where a whip was placed.

"Oh yeah, Mr. British?" Selina Kyle, spoke trying to sound threatening. She pulled the whip from her belt and was about to use it whenever there was a hand suddenly gripping the tool that the anti-heroine used. However, it was just a hand and the arm attached to it was filmy and stretched out. Following the length of the arm left one's gaze on Reed Richards, who stood up and immediately stretching his other hand around her body, snaking it up to keep her body entirely still.

"Now calm down." The male spoke. However, an elderly woman stood up, pointed a slender stick at Reed and within a few seconds, an orange ball of light was thrust into Reed's chest which sent him and the woman he's ensnared in flight to the back of the plane right in front of Gideon, who finally drew his gun but didn't point it, yet.

That came whenever a woman with auburn hair stood up and lifted a rather scientific weapon from her belt as another, with rolled up hair on both sides lifted a rather large looking weapon to the witch. An older looking woman with dirty clothes and not very perfume friendly lifted a pistol at the Federal Agent. Gideon officially lifted his weapon and amongst the expressions of angry looks and confusion, Gideon spoke.

"Federal Agent, do not do something stupid." The agent said, making sure his safety was off. However, it was Giles who spoke next and it was a single word.

"Vincire!" he said, thrusting his hands forward, repeating it each time. Every single time, similar to the reaction Selina had whenever Reed engulfed her, their bodies were bound by a green light with their arms at their sides. Giles then spoke again when everyone was finally restrained. "Listen to me! While I admit that this is very bizarre, it's best that we don't just start shooting and killing one another until we figure out what in the world is going on! Can we please agree to this?" The British male asked in a solemn voice. The only people who weren't in any kind of restraints was a bearded male and a red-headed young woman who were still sitting and incredibly shocked looks on their face.

The redheaded girl stood up and spoke slowly, her voice shaking a bit. "Where is the Doctor?" she asked in a British accent as well. Giles looked at her and shrugged.

"Doctor who?"

This expression made Amy laugh and she shook her head. "Nevermind." She whispered, looking to the male sitting down, that being Colin Mason, who stood up.

"You're Amy Pond. Companion of the… what, Eleventh Doctor?" he asked curiously, shifting a bag that was still on his back. Amy looked at him, but simply ignored him. As the green bindings began to fade from the individuals, the auburn hair lady saw Colin and she began to smile.

"Wesley?" she said and stepped forward. Colin's eyes began to widen and he stepped back, pointing a finger at the woman who stepped forward.

"No. No. I'm not Wesley." The male said, actually knowing who she was talking back. "That's a fictional character." He tried to sputter out, but the woman didn't hear. That was her Wesley and she hugged him, Colin trying to escape from the woman. After she let go, Gideon spoke loudly.

"Listen to me!" he called out. Everyone turned to him and he quickly spoke before anyone could react in an offensive manner. "While I admit that this is the most difficult thing to probably happen to anyone here, I have to insist that you all answer one question of mine and that is… Where is my team?" he asked, looking from face to face. Rupert stepped forward before anyone could retort some angry response.

"While I can't begin to understand the situation, I should point out that I don't think anyone knows what happened and I believe that this was a distortion in space and time that sent us all together in this place. Who are you and what does you team do?" Giles asked curiously.

Gideon, in a bit of shock, decided the truth was better. "My name is Jason Gideon. I'm a profiler with the FBI and my team and I help police solve difficult cases. That's why this jet is here… We have a case. There's a man in Miami who is killing women every year. Once on Valentine's Day and once on Christmas…" He stopped, suddenly wondering why his mouth was telling strangers about the case, but the next few words from Richards and Giles, both whom have picked up a file on the plane, changed his thoughts on that nearly immediate.

"Those are the happiest days for people aside from their birthdays." Reed said, looking up from the file. Selina and Minerva, the witch, moved to look at the file that Giles was holding.

"Well, that's a rather clear distaste for females at that point." The witch said spoke out, looking at the file herself. Gideon's face moved from face to face as each spoke, Giles now speaking out.

"Mister Gideon…"

"Agent" Gideon said in a hushed voice, more out of reflex than anger.

"Agent Gideon, can you please fill us in on the details of the case?" Giles asked as every individual, though completely cautious, sat down and grabbed a file. Jason looked at them all, from face to face and he slowly nodded. "I'll do my best."

"No need!" Mason suddenly spouted, his fingers quick on a keyboard typing as fast as they'd go. "FBI database on the case has it labeled as the Dreams Defiler."

"How are you in the FBI database?" Beverly Crusher asked the male who resembled her son.

"Hacker. Full on hacker, and I can hack anything." He proudly spouted.

"Hmph! That's not something you should be doing." Beverly told him in her best disapproving tone.

"Did anyone ask you?" the male asked with a skeptic tone.

"Wesley!" Beverly rebuked.

"I'm not Wesley! Colin. That name is Colin, but you can call me Chaos." Colin said in a rather proud tone, once again.

"Can we please get back on topic?" Leia Organa asked, looking down at the file and Jason spoke again.

"2005 on Valentine's Day a woman was found with her throat slit before she was raped. No DNA was left at the scene." The profiler began.

Amy Pond was looking at the file and her face gave a very disgusted look. "He killed her before the… That's just gross." She said, closing the file immediately. Gideon looked at her and then back to the file, before continuing.

"No other activity until Christmas the same year; throat slit, raped after." Gideon rubbed his face and sat down. "For ten years, this unsub has claimed twenty woman and last night they found the body of twenty-one. She'd been dead for a week and stuffed in the locker of an abandoned warehouse."

"That's a major shift in this individual's working." Minerva McGonagall stated. "He was leaving them in alleyways before and then this last one he puts in a locker?"

"Does she mean something to this creep?" Selina asked, knowing a lot about crime given her occupation as an anti-heroine. Jason shrugged and got up slowly.

"I don't know. My team and I were on our way to Miami to figure that out…" He didn't know how to ask if he could trust this new team, but Giles stood up and looked at the Agent.

"Agent Gideon, I don't know what's going on and I can't begin to pretend that I do, but if you require assistance on this, I will gracefully attempt to assist." The British watcher spoke.

"Me too" Reed stood up, offering a hand out, which Giles put his hand on top of, like a Pow-Wow.

"I'm in." Minerva whispered, placing her hand on theirs. A woman with silver hair, the one who didn't smell the greatest and had been silent spoke for the first time, placing her hand on theirs.

"As long as I can take a shower, I'll help best I can." Carol said, looking at her tattered clothing. "And a change of clothes?"

Selina, Amy, Beverly and Leia all placed their hands with the others in offers to help. However, Colin was a bit hesitant.

"While this switchy thing is weird, I'm no hero." He told them, but he began to think of the moments leading to the switch. Nate had asked him to help with the takedown of a man and he had been more than happy. Were things changing for him? He was in thought, staring at the mass of hands when Jason stepped forward and spoke.

"Andrew McCarthy once said, 'Nobody thinks that they're evil or bad, they think that they're doing the right thing.'." He started and then placed his hands with the others. "Do what you think is right and you are a hero to someone."

Colin looked to Beverly who then looked away slowly. Colin reached up and touched their hands, his position stitched with theirs. After a moment, the hands dropped and Gideon left to go tell the pilot to take off.


	13. The Next Steps Job

**Kind of a short hiatus was taken.**

 **Bad case of writer's block.**

 **Not a long chapter this time around, but I really like the idea of an interaction with Hotchner and Ford.**

 **I hope you enjoy. No idea when the next chapter will be out, but I'll be working on it soon.**

* * *

"What you're talking about is a crime, Mister Ford."

"It seems illogical to get involved. I'm afraid I must agree with Agent Hotchner. This is best left to the authorities."

"Seems like there isn't anything that we can do. You had a team, right? We're no team."

Aaron Hotchner, Ambassador Spock, and Natasha Romanova voiced their concerns in what Nathan Ford had simply proposed to them. The most concerning of the three was Aaron's, at least in Nate's mind. He gave a small chuckle and then turned to a large television screen, pressing a small button. Images of paper filled the screen, spinning around like a Rolodex. Each page was filled with some kind of legal jargon and for the ones who were staring at the screen, they would read them as they moved.

"Do you see these?" He asked rhetorically, all nine strange faces turning to the screen.

"What are these?" Willow Rosenberg asked, stepping forward to read them herself best she could on the screen.

Nate turned to Agent Hotchner, staring straight at him as he began to speak. "These are lawsuits against Dalton Ransick. They total in the hundreds. Not just wrongful death suits, but theft lawsuits, contract breaches, and copyright infringement. These are victims." Tossing the remote onto the table, he spoke to the group, but his words more directed toward the Federal Agent. "Do you understand why I take this into my hands? No one else will. No one else cares. Yor those who do, they end up right on my screen!" Nate spoke out in a loud voice, his eyes never darting from the Agent. Aaron locked eyes with Nate and the two team leaders stared each other down.

Stepping forward, Mace Windu placed a hand on Aaron's shoulder and then turned to Nate.

"So what are you wanting to do?" the chocolate skin male asked the man bold enough to stare down an Agent. Nate, taking his eyes from Aaron and placing them on Mace, shook his head and sighed.

"Nothing. The crew I originally had for this, is gone, replaced with you guys. I don't know anything about you and I can't begin to execute the plan without knowing what you're capable of. Plus, I don't trust a single one of you." He grabbed his cup of coffee and took a quick drink before speaking again. "How do I know none of you will blab the plan? How do I know who is smart enough to handle what I need done?"

Denny Colt stepped forward to Nate, standing in front of him. "Are you calling us stupid, Mister Ford?"

Daryl Dixon, having showered and changed clothes, hoisted the crossbow on his back and set it down on a side table, glaring at the Mastermind. "I ain't no idiot. I already know what you need for this type of job." He said, sniffling a bit before speaking again. "While I don't know what the world is like outside these walls, where I'm from, I was a hitter. What you need is three hitters, three grifters, a thief, and a couple hackers."

"Well, when it comes to hacking, I'm your girl for sure!" a young woman named Clara Oswald spoke. Her small stature was even more adorable considering her British tones. "I had some alien being put a bunch of computer things in my head and, boy can I hackity hack hack!" she said rather excitedly.

"Mister Dixon, what is a hitter?" Ambassador Spock asked the rugged man. Before Daryl could answer, Nathan spoke for him.

"A hitter is an individual known for enforcement. If someone gets in the way of the goal or threatens any member of the team, the hitter takes them out without any questions." The male spoke, looking from face to face. "I cannot ask you to do this for me, at all. We make no money from this, you need to know this right away, Agent. I don't do this for money and I don't do it out of a personal vendetta against these companies or CEOs." He looked down for a bit and grabbed the remote, gripping it in his left hand before tossing it back to the desk. "I will have to simply wait for my team."

There was utter silence as Nathan once again moved to grab the remote. He lifted his hand to turn the screen off before Agent Hotchner reached up and stopped him. The two looked at each other and after a brief moment of intense lack of noise, Aaron took the remote from the mastermind's hand and pressed a few buttons, the eyes of the old lawyer scanning each word. His eyes squinted and he turned to look at Nathan. There was a sudden drop of his hard stare and Aaron nodded.

"Your team, as well as mine, is gone, Mr. Ford." Agent Hotchner said, taking his badge and gun from his belt. He set them down and then sighed a bit, stepping forward slightly. "I'm in."

"Me too." Daryl stepped forward.

"Count me in! Wish the Doctor could see me now." Clara Oswald spoke out happily.

"The Jedi fight for those who deserve it. I may not understand this world I'm in, but I will protect innocence. We are keepers of the peace." The dark skinned Jedi spoke.

"I think Buffy would be proud of me for agreeing." Willow spoke, smiling a bit.

"Tonksy's in!" the pink haired woman spoke.

Natasha and Denny nodded, happily stepping up, knowing the mastermind's intentions were pure. The only one that stayed quiet was the elderly male with pointed ears. He didn't speak at all, but all eyes were suddenly on him and he looked up. The male spoke only after some deep contemplation. "It seems highly illogical, Mr. Ford, for a group of strangers to get involved in a plot like this. However, your cause seems highly noble and I will assist in any way I can."


End file.
